


The Necromancer

by EmotionalFanGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders Acts Like a Snake, Fictional Religion & Theology, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancer Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Siren Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Snake Deceit | Janus Sanders, Wizard Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalFanGirl/pseuds/EmotionalFanGirl
Summary: Necromancer's are dangerous and freaks of nature, hence why they had to be executed.Virgil's never used his powers, he hates them, and does everything he can to forget his past. He tries to hide who he is from his newfound friends, but that doesn't last long before consequences to his refusal of his power catches up to him.
Kudos: 11





	1. Virgil

I shouldered my bag, stepping through the clearing of trees and into a small village that holds only 3 houses next to a lake. My heart was already beating out of my chest. I tried to ignore the screaming in my mind that was telling me to run as far away as possible, but I was hungry and tired. I knew I couldn’t go another day in the forest, so this small village was my best option. The Cabins created a U shape, all facing the water. In the middle of the Cabins sat a picnic table and a campfire. There were 2 people in the center, an Elf who was currently sitting at the picnic table with a variety of runes in front of him, and another who was sitting by the lake. I stumbled between the Cabins and into the clearing, catching the attention of the elf who then alerted the other one. I noticed a small stream running through the campsite, coming from the lake. My weakened state got the better of me and I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. A face appeared in front of me, he had short curly hair and round glasses. His skin was tinted blue and he had some of the most vibrant blue eyes I had ever seen. It was clear this one was the elf that I saw before. I noticed that he was trying to say something, but I couldn’t hear anything. I saw black cloud around my vision, creating a tunnel that leads straight to the elf’s face before I blacked out. 

* * *

I rolled over and noticed I didn’t feel the rough ground under me. I sat bolt upright, looking around frantically while I tried to keep my rigid breathing down in case something was near. I noticed I was in a wooden Cabin, the interior was simplistic. There was the small bed that I was sitting on, in the corner next to me sat a container box with shelves next to it for books, plants, or the like. I noticed that the door at the other end of the room was open and lead to the outside area. I quietly got up, careful not to make any sounds as I crept my way around. I looked around the Cabin but couldn’t find my things anywhere so I made my way to the door. I noticed that they put me in the Cabin on the far right side of the center. As soon as I took a step outside I noticed the other man’s head snap in my direction. He started storming over to me, walking fast and urgently, his face baren of any emotion. My heart started squeezing and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on. I tried to push the feeling down as much as I could, but I knew I was shaking and breathing roughly. 

The man that walked up to me had large rimmed glasses with a pop of dark blue eyeshadow in the corner of his eye. His hair was neat and his clothes were dark blue. I still didn’t know what he was yet, but I was sure I would soon find out. When he noticed the state of my mental health he stopped short, giving me a cautious look. I took several steps back from him, my hands gripping my chest. 

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you. Try taking some deep breaths, it should help,” He said in a monotone voice. The elf guy came running out of the Cabin next to the one I was sleeping in, or the one in the middle. I now had strangers in front and behind me. I pushed my back against the Cabin wall, trying to keep both of them in my line of vision while I got my attack under control. I lightly scratched at my neck, not wanting to cause any real damage, but help my breathing. Once I was able to talk I looked up at the 2 strangers who had moved around me so they were standing next to each other in front of me. 

“Wh-where am I-I?” I asked, stuttering a little as I calmed down. 

“This is Lakeridge huts, you stumbled into our area about 2 hours ago,” The dark blue man responded. I nodded my head a little before continuing. 

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Patton the elf! This is Logan the wizard! Logan helped heal you by regenerating your body!” Patton, the light blue one responded in a very excited and pippy voice. So the dark blue one’s name was Logan, and he was a wizard. This was going to be hard hiding from him. I noticed that Logan still held the same expression as before, blank. When I looked into his eyes I could see that he was thinking and working me out, but his face held none of that. 

“Thank you, um, my name’s Virgil” I whispered out. 

“Think nothing of it Virgil, though, I would like to keep an eye on you for a few days to make sure you are fully healed, would that be a problem?” Logan asked, his voice just as monotonous as before. 

“Yes, that would be a problem, I really need to go. Have you seen my bag?” I asked, turning my attention back to finding my sac so I could leave as soon as possible. 

“Your bag is sitting at the picnic table, but I would really like it if you stayed! We can help you get all fixed up! I would hate to see you leave before you are at full health!” The one called Patton spoke. Just then my stomach growled. I looked down at the ground in thought. I really needed more resources, and these people could help me. Or they could figure out what I was and kill me, torture me, kick me out, or turn me in to the Magic Persons Ministry and have me executed. I looked back up at Patton and slowly nodded my head, figuring another hour wouldn’t hurt. Patton grinned and slowly stepped forward, reaching for my arm. I gave him my hand and he pulled me forwards and into the small semi-circle of field. Logan eyed me cautiously, returning to his spot at the river and picking up a dark brown staff. Behind him, I could see the water moving. I froze in my spot and stared at the red blob under the surface. I couldn’t make out what it was with the water contorting my view. Patton seemed to realize what I was staring at, seeing as he answered my question for me. 

“That’s Roman! He’s a siren, but don’t worry, he’s harmless!” Patton exclaimed, pulling me along again. He had me sit at the picnic table while he rushed about gathering food and stuff. The small stream that I noticed before was more clear now. I noticed that it was big enough for a siren to swim through, meaning it was a way for the siren Roman to come on land, so to say. Logan, now armed with his staff, walked up to the other side of the table and sat down across from me. His eyes searched me for something, and I was sure I knew what it was. 

“What species are you?” Logan asked after a few minutes. I already had a response prepared. 

“Human, mortal, whatever you would like to call me,” I said, my voice edgy. My hair flopped into my face, slightly covering my eyes. I knew I probably looked really dark and sketchy, but I didn’t care, this was my style. Logan seemed to consider my ‘Human’ response, I noticed it didn’t sit well with him but he didn’t push it. Patton came back to the table, placing 4 plates, one in front of me, one in front of Logan, one where Patton would most likely be sitting, and one on the edge of the table closest to the stream. I looked into the water as the red blob slowly started swimming closer. His head and upper body rose out of the water as he propped himself on his arms. His body was covered in red and silver scales and his ears looked like fish fins. His eyes were a stunning silver with his pupils as slits. When he smiled at me I noticed the rows of sharp teeth. 

“Hello! I’m Roman!” He said in a deep and dramatic voice. 

“Hey, I’m Virgil,” I responded weakly. I tried to stay away from the water, as it messed with my abilities, so I had never seen a siren before. My attention was pulled away from Roman as Patton placed a roll of bread on my plate. I picked it up hungrily, tipping it apart with my teeth. When the bread was gone I looked around the table to see Patton slowly picking apart his food with his hands, Logan staring at me while he cut his bread with a knife, and Roman who was eating it like I was while glancing from me to Logan with an amused look on his face. 

“I’m surrounded by animals…” Logan muttered, causing Roman to burst out laughing. 

“Don’t worry, Virgil. Logan has been getting at me for a while now about how I eat. Nice to see he’s outnumbered 3:1” Roman reassured me. I gave him a small smile in response, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 

“Would you like more, Virgil? We always have enough!” Patton offered me the bowl that held the rest of the bread. I shyly nodded my head, taking a piece from the bowl. This time I ate it more slowly. 

“So, Virgil, tell us a little more about yourself,” Roman said. I could feel my nerves rising, but tried to push it down. 

“What would you like to know?” I asked, not really wanting to go over the line of what I should share. 

“Where did you come from?” Patton stepped in. 

“I started in Bane county, then traveled all over. I don’t remember all the places I’ve been to.” I replied in complete honesty. Logan seemed surprised. 

“You went from Bane county all the way here? That’s an incredibly long way! How did you manage?” He asked, looking at me intently. I could feel myself shying away from his gaze. 

“I just stopped by every village I could to restock my supplies. I underestimated how much stuff I would need when I was at the last village, hence why I was so weak,” I answered, trying to hide my embarrassment. 

“Sorry, you may have answered this already, but what species are you?” Roman asked.

“He said he was a Homosapien,” Logan cut in before I could respond. I nodded my head lightly. “Out of curiosity, how long can a human go without food and water?” Logan added, eyeing me skeptically. I could see that he already knew the answer but decided to test me. Not very many people knew much about humans considering they became endangered a millennium back, but I had a lot of experience with them. 

“I can go 3 weeks without food, but only a few days without water,” I responded without hesitation. I’ve spoken with quite a few previous mortals before, learning as much as I could about them so my cover wouldn’t be blown. 

“Same as Logan! As an elf I can’t go long without food or water, Roman can go a _really_ long time without food or water!” Patton added in, I smiled slightly at him. 

“Do you have any family, Virgil?” Roman said, taking my attention from Patton. I felt a slight pang in my heart, forcing me to look down in order to hide my expression. 

“Not anymore,” I said quietly, mentally cursing myself for saying anything. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Patton exclaimed, clearly not understanding the reality behind my words. 

“It’s fine, that was a long time ago,” I said, taking a deep breath and looking back up at the group. I was met with sympathetic eyes from Patton and Roman, while Logan’s eyes stayed curious. Roman’s tail moved back and forth under the surface, forcing him to stay upright and out of the water. Patton slowly drummed his fingers on the table, causing Logan to glare at him gently. 

“How long have you guys been staying here?” I asked, wanting to take the attention off of me. 

“Logan was the original resident. He’s the one that made these cabins. Roman came second, then I came here about 5 years ago!” Patton explained. I tried to imagine the brooding dude in front of me making the nice cottages around us. Logan pushed his glasses higher on his face. I noticed the low sun in the distance, telling me it was almost dusk. I would need to head out now if I was going to find shelter for the night. I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the floor next to me, shouldering it, and standing from the bench. 

“I should really be going, thank you so much for-” 

“You’re leaving now? It’s almost night! You can stay with us till morning, I don’t want you getting eaten by a bear while you are sleeping out in the woods!” Patton complained, giving me huge puppy eyes. 

“I will also need to address your health, and it would be better to do it in the morning when you are rested. At that point we will also be able to give you materials for your trip,” Logan added on. 

“The woods are dangerous, even for a creepy cookie like you,” Roman nudged my arm a little with his shoulder, getting my arm slightly wet. I roughly ran a hand through my hair, trying to weigh my options. Night was when my powers were most prominent, meaning I would be at higher risk of being found out, but it would help a lot to not have to find shelter tonight. I cursed under my breath, gaining a small glare from Patton. 

“Fine, but just this night!” I said, pointing a finger at each of them. Patton squealed with glee and started clapping his hands excitedly, making you think I gave him a puppy or something. Roman smiled brightly at me while Logan simply nodded his head and adjusted his glasses. 

I told the others I was turning in for the night, then hauled my bag into the Cabin I was saying before. I never really slept, maybe only a few hours a night. Instead of sleeping, I opened my bag and pulled out a notebook and a pen. I opened the book to the next blank page and began to write a poem. I didn’t fully know what I was writing about, but some people could interpret it as someone writing about a girl, their dreams, or the changes they have made. I was vague with my writing and poems, wanting the readers to see what they feel. I never shown anyone this notebook, and I made sure I never will. Part of my species is that I am ok with some magic and amazing with others. I casted a small spell on the book, making it so that if someone peeked at the pages they would see nothing but a blank sheet. 

Once everyone went back into their Cabins, and Roman swam back to his nest, I quietly stepped outside, wanting to sit under the stars for a while. I found a tree at the edge of the clearing that was next to the water. 

I propped my back on the tree, staring up into the sky. I sat there for about 30 minutes when something caught the corner of my eye. I could see a glowing white blob floating in the forest, making its way towards me. I had to close my eyes and concentrate on making the orb go away, but it was too late. The orb kept coming, transforming itself into a humanoid figure. It stopped right in front of me, its features became more defined and I saw that it was a girl in a flowing white dress. She had bruises around her neck, death by strangulation. I glared up at her for a minute, mentally wishing she would go away. I glanced around at the other Cabins and in the water, making sure no one was up and watching me. 

“What do you want?” I asked in a low whisper. 

“For your acceptance,” She said in a sweet and graceful voice. 

“Not gonna happen. I already told the others, I’m not giving in! I don’t want to die because of this crap!” I told her angrily. 

“You are a necromancer. It is your right to lead the dead, give us a purpose. You are one of the only ones alive. You have potential!” She told me, her dead eyes starting into my soul. 

“Just _being_ a necromancer is a crime punishable by death! I am not leading anyone! Go find one of the other alive ones!” I gave her a shooing motion with my hands. I watched as her face went from peaceful to pissed off, her white light glowing red. 

“This is who you are, Virgil! Accept it or face the consequences!” She growled before disappearing in a flash of red light. I looked around again, making sure no one saw. I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair as I tried to make out what the consequences she was talking about were.

I sat under the tree for another 2 hours before I noticed the sky lightning, telling morning was already upon me. I had no clue when the others got up in the morning, and I didn’t want to wait around to find out. I ran back to my Cabin, packing up the very few things I brought with me. I planned on leaving as early as I could, I already risked staying the night. I watched the sun rise from the window, listening for the sound of people waking up. I heard Patton’s Cabin door open first, then Logan’s. I decided to make my presence known. I walked into the clearing, rubbing my eyes like I just woke up. 

“Good morning Virgil!” Patton said in a way too energetic voice for this early in the morning. 

“Good morning, Patton,” I said in a much less peppy tone. I noticed Logan staring at me, his eyes giving off either anger or confusion. I could feel my pulse racing, but tried to put it in the back of my mind. From what little I know of Logan, he was always like this, it's probably nothing. I helped Patton make eggs over the fire for the others while Logan collected wood and berries. After about an hour, breakfast was ready and Roman just woke up. He swam up the stream and to the table. 

“Good morning, dweebs!” Roman greated us, apparently he wasn’t so much on the niceties. Patton brought the food over to the table, talking with Roman as he did so. I felt a hand grip my elbow and pull me away from the other two. I swung around to find Logan glaring down at me, yanking me along until we were out of earshot. 

“Don’t lie. I know what you are.” He said, his voice dripping with anger. I felt my chest seize as my breathing and pulse accelerated. 

“W-What do you mean?” I asked, shaking so hard I was afraid I was going to fall over. 

“You are a necromancer! Why would you lie?” Logan asked, keeping his voice down while still yelling at me. 

“You don’t understand! You would have turned me in, or killed me! I have been on the run my whole life, just because my own family tried to have me executed!” I spoke fast, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them. I hugged my arms around my body, tears streaming down my face as I desperately tried to get a hold of my emotions. I was going to die. This Wizard was going to kill me, or turn me in to the authorities to have me publicly hung! 

“Listen, from what I heard during your conversation with the apparition, you are trying to ignore that part of you. I know you are a good person, even if we only met a few hours ago. I won’t turn you in or cause you any harm whatsoever. Just know that I require honesty from now on. I would also recommend telling Patton and Roman as soon as possible so you can clear up as much dishonesty as you can.” Logan said. He reached forward and tapped my forehead with his finger. I felt a warmth run through me, causing my panic and adrenaline to disappear. 

“I can’t tell them. If someone comes after me they could be in danger, and if they were to tell someone they would put me in danger and everyone I am around. I don’t want to cause you more pain,” my voice dropped at the end. I hugged myself tighter, trying to make myself as small as possible. Logan placed a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him with sad, tear stained eyes. 

“Virgil, you do not need to worry about us. We might seem nice, but Patton is the best at runes, Roman has sharp teeth, and I am skilled with magic. We can take care of ourselves. I would implore you to think about staying with us. You can live in the Cabin you are staying in now, we can protect each other. No one other than Remy visits us, and that's only because he's my brother. You will be safe here, Virgil.” Logan said. I was shocked that he knew what I was, and still wanted me to stay. My own family didn’t even do that. I didn’t know what to say, so instead I looked down at the floor. “Think about it, but you are safe here if you so choose.” Logan left me standing there, thoughts filling my mind. I felt ready to collapse, but instead I slowly shuffled my feet in a forward movement. 

I plopped myself down in the spot I was sitting in last time. Patton started passing around the eggs and berries. I took a small portune, pushing it around my plate with my fork. 

“Hey, Virge, you ok?” Roman asked. I looked up at him. 

“Virge?” I asked in a small and raspy voice. A small blush covered his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, like a shortened version of your name,” He replied. My eyes shifted to Logan, who looked at me with a soft face and knowing eyes, this being the first time his face showed emotion towards me other than the blank slate. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying desperately to collect my thoughts. 

“There is something I need to tell you guys. I haven’t been the most honest, but out of fear, and not anything else. I am not a human, but a necromancer,” I said in the strongest voice I could muster, staring intently down into my plate, highly afraid of what I will see when I look up. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around me, then a second later a second pair of arms, these ones wet, wrapped around my shoulders. I could feel more tears run down my face as I leaned into their hugs, squeezing my eyes shut in the process. I had never been accepted by people like this before, it was a nice change. When I opened my eyes I noticed Logan smiling at me, a real genuine smile. I guess it was then that I decided I was going to stay. 

I unpacked my stuff into the Cabin, getting Patton to help me grow some plants so I can put them on the bookshelf. I didn't have much in the way of belongings, only a small spellbook and an invisibility charm. I was happy and content for the first time in my life, and I knew I would fight for this life, no matter what happened. The spirit’s words still stuck with me though. I couldn’t afford to have consequences with my powers now when I finally settled down. I couldn’t put the others at risk like that, but I didn’t know what to do about it either. I couldn’t give in to the spirit’s wishes, that would change me and ruin my life, and Logan was betting on me fighting through it. I decided that I would burn that bridge when I came to it and instead focus on the present.


	2. Remy

It’s been 3 days since I told the others, I could tell they were chewing on some questions but were too afraid to ask. 

I sat down at the table, taking my plate from Patton and filling it with food. Everyone sat there awkwardly. 

“I know you have questions, so spill.” I looked around the table as each one started rattling off questions too fast for me to understand. “One at a time! Logan, you go first!” I called above the noise. 

“What do your powers entail?” He asked. 

“I have the power to raise the dead, control the dead, and give and take life. That's the reason I am illegal, I can take someone's life with one word, and bring someone back from the dead with a different word, ultimately destroying the natural order, I also know some magic.” I told them, trying to keep my voice low in case someone else was listening in. 

“Woah! Have you ever done that? Given or taken someone's life?” Roman asked, clearly too mesmerized to see how insensitive that was, but I didn’t care. 

“Not really, I brought my pet fish back to life when I was 10,” I responded, causing Roman to snicker a little at me. 

“What did the spirit mean when she said consequences? And that it was your birthright?” Logan said, not caring about the fact that the others didn’t know about that. 

“What? What do you mean spirit?” Patton asked. 

“The night before I told you guys, I was sitting outside and a spirit talked to me. She told me that I needed to lead the dead and that it was who I am. I told her no, just like I told the other ghosts that tried to talk me into it. Logan overheard everything and later talked me into telling you guys and staying here. To answer your questions, Logan, she was talking about my title as necromancer when she said birthright, and I am at a loss on what the consequences are. No one told me there would be consequences until now.” I explained. Roman and Patton just nodded along. 

“I will do my best to help you, Virgil. I can try to find what the consequences are before they become a problem,” Logan offered and I nodded my head, a small smile forming on my face. 

“Ok, does anyone else know what you are?” Patton inquired, his voice small. I had to think back to everyone I had talked to. Going over every conversation that might have led them to believe that I was a necromancer. 

“I think only my family knows, but at this point I doubt they would still be looking for me.” I said, almost whispering. 

“I thought you said that-” Patton began but I cut him off. 

“No, but they might as well be to me. My family sold me out to the police, they figured out what I was after I brought back my fish, before that I showed no signs. I had to run away. I was 10 at the time, I lived on my own for most of my life. I was able to make an invisibility charm to help me sneak into towns without being noticed.” I fought back the tears that threatened to spill. Patton hugged me in a bone crushing embrace, trying desperately to comfort me. 

“That's so awful, Virgil! Why would anyone do that to their own family!” Patton cried out after pulling away from the hug. His blue tinted skin looked brighter in the morning sun. 

“I don’t know, but that was 15 years ago, I’ve mostly gotten over it.” I shrugged. 

“You said that you made an invisibility charm, what exactly are your magical capabilities?” Logan asked, leaning in slightly. 

“Um, being a necromancer, I am supposed to have a knack with dark magic, though I have never tried it. I specialize in protection spells. I can make force fields and protective bubbles around people and can immobilize someone if my anxiety is high enough.” I responded, a little sheepish. I rubbed the back of my neck as Logan considered my answer. 

“I might be able to teach you some more spells, though I would love to know how you accomplished the invisibility charm, I have never been satisfactory at reality changing spells,” Logan rambled, waving vaguely with his hands. I smiled shyly at Logan’s clear interest, nodding along with his proposal. I laughed with the others as Logan considered my abilities.

From somewhere behind me I heard rustling in the treeline. I jumped up from my spot on the bench and turned around so quick I looked like a blur of black colors. Standing in the treeline was a tall man with dark brown hair that was expertly brushed to the side. He wore dark glasses with darkish clothes. He had style, and considering his cocked out hip and his hands resting on his sides, he also had sass. I kept myself in a fight or flight stance until Logan jumped up and put his arm around my shoulder. 

“This was the brother I was talking about, Remy. We will keep your secret for you, just calm down,” Logan whispered in my ear. I noticed Remy raise an eyebrow at Logan’s action as he stepped closer to the group. 

“What up bitches! Your favorite person is back!” he shouted into the clearing, only proving my statement about his sass. His voice radiated confidence, much like Logan, though where Logan acts more like a teacher or high ranking person, Remy holds himself in a dominance position. 

“Remy! Yay! It’s so good to see you again!” Patton shouted as he raced over to the other person, pulling him into a tight hug that Remy only kinda gave back. When Remy was close enough, Roman splashed him with the water from the stream. 

“You jerk! You said you would be back 3 days ago!” Roman complained. 

“Oh please, I had work to do, believe it or not. I came as soon as I could,” Remy responded, but I could tell his main focus was on me. 

“Oh, and Remy can hear thoughts, so watch what you think,” Logan whispered in my ear again before removing his arm from around my shoulders. 

“You’re new,” Remy said, giving me a once over. 

“Yeah, I got here 4 days ago, my name’s Virgil,” I said, holding out my hand. Remy shook it, still staring into my face. 

“I’m Remy, but I’m sure brother dearest already told you that. There’s something about you that’s different though,” He said, searching my face. My anxiety was spiking like crazy. 

“Why am I not able to read your thoughts? What are you?” Remy asked, bewilderment clear on his face. I could sense that the others were all holding their breaths. 

“I’m human, I don’t know why you can’t read my mind,” I responded, suddenly very self-conscious with what I was thinking. I didn’t know if Remy was telling the truth or not, but didn’t really want to test it out just yet. 

“I’m normally able to read a human's mind, what's so special about you?” he asked. 

“Remy! Mannars!” Patton complained at the same time Logan grumbled. 

“Yes father and mother, dear!” Remy said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention from me to Logan and Patton. I gently wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly not feeling so safe in my own mind. I noticed that the others started to walk towards the lake so Roman could have more space. I started to walk behind them, wanting to put as much distance between me and Remy as possible. I noticed that the others would look back at me every once in a while, sometimes mentally asking if I’m ok, some just to make sure I was still there. Patton ended up slowing down so he could walk with me. 

“Remy is a good person, I know he seems a little… bratty right now, but he gets better,” Patton whispered to me. 

“How is it that he and Logan are brothers? They seem very different from each other,” I asked, using the same volume Patton was. 

“Remy is about 5 years older than Logan, and a complete dropout in school, Logan had to pick up the slack. But now Remy is making more money than Logan so he was able to leave and start a new life here. Logan still continues his studying, but not to the extent that he was.” Patton advised, eyeing the back of Logan and Remy as we walked. I noticed that as Remy talked to Roman, Logan stayed quiet. Logan and Patton told me Remy was a good person and that he could be trusted, but if he is telling the truth about not being able to read my mind, I wasn’t going to tell him just because I could. 

Patton could sense my distress and linked arms with me, pulling me a little faster so we could hear the conversation, probably in an attempt to get me out of my head. Remy and Roman were talking about the town where Remy lived and everything that happened while Remy was away. 

“Tell me about you guys, though! What happened since the last time I was here?” Remy said, changing the topic. I knew everyone immediately thought of me considering how Remy eyed me with an odd look on his face. 

“Nothing really big happened other than Virgil’s arrival.” Logan stepped up. 

“Yeah, about that, how did you get here Virgil?” Remy asked, turning his full attention to me. 

“I stumbled upon Lakeridge huts. I’ve been traveling for a while and found this place right when I needed more supplies. Logan, Roman, and Patton helped me and I’ve been staying here ever since.” I tried for a confident voice, but it was clear I was nervous. 

“And what town did you come from originally?” He asked. I didn’t want to tell him that I came from Bane county just in case he recognized my name in association with my family. 

“Greenland Temple, that’s where I was born and raised until I decided to travel,” I replied, only taking a moment to think of a new village name. 

“People don’t just decide to travel, Virgil. What are you running away from?” Remy asked, his voice low. He took a step closer to me, causing my anxiety to spike, leaving me desperately trying to get air into my lungs while I tried to slow my racing pulse. 

“Remy! Watch it!” Logan said, pulling Remy back. Patton’s hold on my arm tightened as he looked into my face. I gave him a small smile to stop his worrying. 

“What!? It was just a question! I can’t read his mind so I have to be more inquisitive, as you like to call it.” Remy told the others, his hands in a surrender as he played innocent. 

“It’s fine, and to answer your question, I am running from my family,” I whispered out, taking everyone by surprise. I guess they didn’t expect me to outright say it. Remy chuckled a little at my confession. Remy turned around and walked all the way up to the Lake’s edge, Roman following him. Logan and Patton both turned to me, but I waved them off. Remy was nothing compared to some of the other people I met in my traveling. I walked with them up to the edge of the water, watching as Roman did spins in the wide lake. 

“Hey Patton, did you get any new runes?” Remy asked and I watched as Patton’s face lit up like a lightbulb. 

“Yeah! I did! I still haven’t quite figured out everything I can do with it yet, but I can make it glow bright green!” He said with pure joy in his voice. I’ve been witness to him and Logan’s hour long discussions about runes. When Logan said that he was skilled with runes, he wasn’t lying, Patton could use runes for anything. 

“Say, Virgil, do you have any skills? Like Logan has magic, I have mind reading, Patton has runes…” Remy trailed off. 

“I’m human so I don’t have any genetic skills, but I have a small knack for magic,” I told him, continuing on with the human cover. 

“Really? What spells do you know?” He questioned. 

“I specialize in protection spells, like invisibility charms and protective bubbles around people and things,” I said, telling the truth for once. Remy just nodded his head. 

“By the way, Logan, if it wouldn’t be any trouble, I had planned on staying the night so I could leave tomorrow while it was still light out,” Remy turned to Logan who nodded his head. 

“You will have to stay in my Cabin, but we will make it work,” Came his reply. I turned to Patton, not really wanting to be here anymore. I leaned in close to him and he tilted his head so I could whisper in his ear. 

“I’ll be in my Cabin if you need me,” I told him. I could see the concern in his eyes but ignored it. I walked back to the Cabin, shutting the door behind me. I took to watering the variety of plants that I had growing on my shelves. Patton helped me grow them, using one of his runes to boost their health. I don’t know why I liked the plants so much, maybe it was because people wouldn’t expect a necromancer to have plants in his Cabin, or maybe it was because I was growing life in a natural way instead of the alternative. Either way, I loved the plants. 

Once the plants were watered and cared for, I dug my spellbook out of my bag, flipping through the pages and pages of black magic. I was telling the truth when I said I had never tried to cast a black magic spell, but one of the spirits gave it to me and said that I would need it. I should have gotten rid of the book a long time ago, but I didn’t. 

I read through the spells, all of them I had memorized by now. Some spells explained how you could reform a damaged body so the soul could be reattached after the person died, others talked about destroying a soul so other necromancers couldn’t resurrect the individual. I have never wanted to try any of these, especially because I would be giving in to my necromancer background. Once you activate your necromancer powers there is no going back, you become consumed by the power, and that was  _ not  _ something I wanted to do. 

It had gotten late and I knew everyone had gone to bed. I crept my way outside, careful not to make a sound. I sat under the same tree I always did, listening to the sounds of the night while I got my thoughts under control. Remy walked out from behind me, effectively scaring the shit out of me. 

“Oh my god! Don’t do that again!” I told him while he laughed at me. He took a seat next to me, leaning against the tree like I was. 

“I see you are close with the others, but I must say, your relationship confuses me. What exactly is your relation to the others?” He asked me, sounding a lot like Logan when he talked. 

“We’re just friends,” I responded. 

“I can tell you are lying about a lot of stuff, and they are covering up for you, babe, spill the tea,” He said, suddenly not sounding like Logan at all. His words made me anxious, but I pushed the feeling down. 

“Like you said, we are close. I am a secretive person by default, but I can promise you I mean no harm to anyone,” I told him, looking him in the eyes and silently pleading that he would see it. 

“I can tell you are a good person, V, but being someone that can hear everyone’s thoughts and takes pride in knowing everything about everyone, your secrecy is annoying. And the fact that your mind is hidden from me just adds to that. Tell me, babe, why is it that I cannot read your mind? I sensed that Logan had an idea, but he pushed it out of my reach before I could see,” Remy asked. I knew what Logan was probably thinking, it was just perks of being a necromancer, but I couldn’t tell Remy that. 

“I have no clue, have you ever met anyone else who you couldn’t read the mind of?” I asked him, curious to know his answer. Remy stared off into the distance for a moment before answering. 

“Yeah, when I attended the trial of a known necromancer,” Remy commented, looking into the night with a guarded face. My stomach dropped. He might be on to me!

“I’m not a necromancer, if that’s what you're thinking,” I said, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Even if you were, I wouldn’t care. Login, Pat-Pat, and RomCom seem to like you, so that's good enough for me,” Remy said, causing a loud laugh from me at the absurd nicknames. I calmed down considerably since the first time meeting Remy. We both sat in the silence of the night until the sun peeked over the horizon. 

“Don’t sleep much, huh?” Remy asked and I nodded my head. 

“Yeah, how about you? You’ve been up for a while too,” I asked him in return.

“I don’t let wimpy sleep patterns control my life. If I want to go to bed at dusk then I will, if I want to go to bed at midday then I will. I like doing what I want, when I want, and I might have royally screwed up my sleep schedule in the process.” Remy said, waving his hands around defiantly. I chucked a little at the prospect of wanting to be so in control with your life that you mess up your own sleep pattern just to spite it. I knew the feeling of wanting to be in control of my life, but in a different way than what Remy was describing. I refused to let my species define who I was, and if these ‘consequences’ are because of that, then so be it. 

“Out of curiosity, what was Logan like when he was younger?” I ask, getting the strong urge to know more about the educated resident in the village. We watched as the sun rose higher and higher. Logan and Patton would be awake soon. 

“Logan was such a nerd, and he still is. My little brother was the opposite of me, always working to the point he would crash. That loser had no friends, but perfect grades. When he moved here I was worried he was isolating himself, I would visit him constantly. Soon the others showed up and Logan let them into his life. Those babes really helped him,” Remy said fondly. I felt a small smile of my own pulling at the sides of my lips. 

“I find it odd that he spent all that time and effort in working hard just so he could drop everything and move out here,” I voiced my thoughts, giving Remy some time to think about it. 

“Logan was the perfect student, and our parents would constantly push him to find friends and let go. That only made him pissed, at everyone. I was the one that talked him into staying a year out here, and when that year was over he told me that he liked it and planned on staying. I tried to keep him company but was relieved when Roman showed up and decided to stay. By the way, how did he rope you into staying?” I looked at the ground for a second, trying to think of something other than “They accepted me of being an illegal species!” for an answer. 

“I saw how welcoming they were. They helped take care of me when I was weak. I have been running for so long that I decided this might be a good change of pace, ya know?” I said, telling most of the truth, just leaving out a few things. 

“You said you are running from your family, what does that mean?” Remy asked. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to give myself confort. Memories flashed in my mind, of my mother screaming, my father pointing the police in my direction, my siblings saying awful things about me. 

“They were a proud family, they were powerful therianthropy, most of them could turn from humanopid to dog, while my mother turned from humanoid to deer. I was the exception. I was human, no abilities. They decided I would ruin their reputation so they kicked me out and I have been running ever since.” I said, reliving too many memories for my liking. Again, I was speaking mostly the truth, but also leaving some things out. Remy just nodded his head. 

“I’m sorry your family were such bitches, babe. I hope you can find peace here. As you probably already know, Patton specialises in mental health, Roman specialises in jokes and emotional health, while Logan specialises in physical health. You will be happy here, and if you aren’t I would recommend not hurting any of the others. I may only be related to the emotionless one, but I will beat you to a pulp if you hurt any of them, clear?” Remy threatens, but I know I wouldn’t dream of hurting any of them, and I had no intention of leaving yet. 

“Clear, crystal clear,” I answer, my mouth formed into a smile. Patton stepped out of his Cabin, his eyes sweeping the area before they fell on us. Patton's face flashes with worry, but he quickly covers it up and walks over to us. 

“Heya Kiddos! What are you guys doing up so early?” He asked, his usual chippy voice ringing in my ears. 

“Just talking, we haven’t been up for that long, if that’s what you're wondering,” Remy says, getting up from his seated spot to walk back to Logan’s Cabin. Patton locked eyes with me, mentaly asking me if I was alright or if I shared anything with him. I gave him a quick shake of my head and he understood. 

The morning went by like normal. Patton and I made eggs for everyone, Remy and Logan collected other food, and Roman slept in until all the work was done. 

“Good morning losers,” Roman said, rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning, you lazy bitch,” Remy said, plopping down at the table as we passed around the food. Conversation started normal, Remy talked about the path he was going to take when he left, and how he was going to stop at one of the villages along the way because of the amazing coffee they make. After breakfast I helped Logan clean up while Patton helped Remy get ready to leave. Once his bags were packed Remy pulled me aside. 

“Look after them, will ya? You seem really level headed, and you have emotions unlike Logan, so just make sure they don’t get in trouble?” Remy asked, which surprised me considering we only knew each other a day, and he knew very little about me. 

“Yeah, of course! I’ll do what I can!” I said, making sure to put as much emphasis on words as possible. Remy nodded his head, then turned away from me. He hugged Patton, did a weird handshake with Roman, then hugged Logan who didn’t really hug back. He turned to me and waved, then left the clearing and walked home. Everyone turned to me as soon as he was gone. 

“Did you tell him anything?” Logan asked, and I shook my head. 

“He doesn’t know, but I’m pretty sure the reason he couldn’t read my mind is because of my species. Just another perk I guess.” Logan nodded, looking to the floor in thought. 

“I wonder what else you can block or prevent…” Logan muttered, still staring at the ground with such intensity I thought it was going to burst into flames. 

“What were you and Remy talking about this morning? You both were up really early!” Patton asked, drawing everyone's attention back to me. 

“I needed some air and Remy was awake too, like he said, we weren’t up for very long. We were mainly talking about how he doesn’t like that he can’t read my mind, we also talked a little about Logan as a child,” I said, a small smile growing on my face as I watched Logan cringe. Everyone laughed, with the exception of Logan. 


	3. consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some mental problems (More than the others), like an anxiety attack and the like, just want to make sure everyone stays safe!

Days went by with no problems. Life was great and the others were so supportive. Logan tried to teach me more magic spells, I learned how to make things levitate and even how to grow and shrink objects! I tried to teach Logan how to make the invisibility charm but he was struggling a little. Through all of this, the spirit’s words still stuck with me. Logan tried to find everything he could about these consequences, but no necromancer has ever successfully avoided their powers long enough. In the end Logan told me that if these consequences turned out to be real, that we would deal with it together. 

No one else came by the village, so life was pretty quiet. Patton got more runes, though I don’t know how considering he never left the village. He tried to show me some of his magic, but I didn’t have the skill for runes. My plants were amazing, and I loved them like they were my children, I even named them, much to the amusement of Roman. 

“Shut up, you overgrown fish, I love them!” I complained after another fit of giggles from Roman as I talked about my plants. 

“My oh my, have you changed since you got here, you Emo Nightmare!” Roman responded. 

“Can’t say the same for you, goldfish,” 

“How dare you! I’m at least a betta fish! Do you see my tail?” Roman said, lifting his tail out of the stream and showering me with water. 

“Come on, Roman, don’t get your fin all tied in a knot!” Patton added, laughing at his own joke. 

“You all make my blood figuratively boil,” Logan muttered, not knowing what he just got himself into. I shared a quick glance with Roman who glowed with glee. 

“I see what you did there! Boil! Like how water boils! Logan, you're better at this than I am!” Patton remarked, causing Logan to see his fault. 

“That's not what I meant, and you know it!” Logan cried, taking his attention off his book and onto us. 

“Say what you like, teach, but that was a pretty good pun,” I added. 

“Yeah, Logan! Just know that we support you 100% in this new change in your life!” Roman said, acting sincere and supportive. Logan grumbled some choice words at us, causing Patton to smack his arm lightly. 

I left the group, smiling fondly. I made my way to the tree that I had gotten so used to sitting under. I leaned my head back against the tree, closing my eyes and focusing on nothing at all. My mind drifted and everything around me nulled to nothing. I felt disconnected, lost, and gone. It was peaceful, and quiet. I couldn’t see, feel, think, or move. I just floated in the endless black void. I tried to give in to the feeling, but found that I couldn’t. I heard a mumble of voices in the void, the words too far away to understand. I slowly started to gain feeling, I felt a hand grip my shoulder, shaking me roughly. I felt the moist grass under me, tickling my face and arms. I slowly started to understand the words, the voice, Logan’s voice. 

“Virgil! Can you hear me? Are you ok? What's happening?” He said, his voice strong and loud in my ears. I felt myself blink a couple of times, but my vision stayed black. I suddenly noticed that I couldn’t see, and that people were touching me. I sat up, noticing that I must have fallen over. I scooted myself as far away as I could, shaking in my skin. One of my hands started clawing at my throat, trying desperately to get air into my tight chest, while my other hand reached up to my eyes. I could hear a loud gasp coming from the others. I blinked my eyes as fast as I could, but to no avail. 

“Virgil, what’s wrong? Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Patton said, his voice breaking multiple times. A sob escaped my lips. I curled myself up into a ball, squeezing myself as tight as possible. 

“Virgil, can you tell me what you see?” This time Logan spoke, his voice more level than Patton’s. I shook my head violently, unable to talk. 

“What does that mean? Can you not tell us?” Roman asked. I shook my head again, hot tears rolling down my face. 

“No, he can’t see anything. Look at his eyes,” Logan mumbled. 

“I know about his eyes, Logan! I can clearly see his eyes! What can we do?” Roman snapped. I flinched back at the loud sound, squeezing my eyes shut. This was one of my worst nightmares. Being stripped of my senses. Being defenseless, disadvantaged, deprived of everything. 

“Virgil, I’m going to move a little closer, ok? I just want to place my hand on your head, is that alright?” Logan asked gently, but I shook my head again, scared of any contact while I was blind. 

“Virgil, I need to see what’s wrong. I would never hurt you, ever. You know that, right?” Logan asked. I didn’t know how to respond. My chest was still heaving and the restriction of my lungs burned unlike anything I’ve ever felt. I heard a shuffling, so I scooted back even more, my hand coming in contact with the water. The frigged temperature and sudden change caused me to panic even more. My head swivels around, desperate to see something, anything. I pushed myself even tighter, trying to enhabbit as little space as possible. My thoughts jumbled together, causing incoherent chatter in my head. I could no longer understand my surroundings and my panic attack was worse than anything I have ever imagined. 

“Virgil, listen to my voice. Try and breathe. You’re ok, you’re safe. We would never let anything happen to you. Can you do something for me? Can you breathe in for 4 seconds? Just breathe in for 4 seconds, then hold for 7, then let it out for 8 seconds. Do you think you can do that for me?” Logan spoke quietly, his voice gentle and welcoming. I tried to focus everything I could on him, following his instructions to the best of my abilities. Soon, I felt my chest relax, my breathing go back to normal, and I could see a light. The light slowly expanded until I could see blobs of colors and shapes. When my vision cleared I saw Logan sitting a few feet away from me, Patton sitting on his right, and Roman swimming on his left. They were all watching me with intensity. I felt another sob release from my chest and bubble its way out my mouth. I lounged at Logan, him being the closest. I grabbed on to his robes with all the limited strength I could muster, holding him tightly to me. His arms wrapped around me, holding me just as tightly, his head buried in my neck. I cried against his shoulder for what felt like minutes, but I knew it was more. 

“What happened?” I whispered, my voice raspy and sore. 

“I don’t know,” Logan whispered into my ear. 

“You sat under the tree for a few minutes, then we saw you slump over and begin to shake. We thought you were having a seizure, but Logan said it wasn’t. We tried to hold you down, but you kept mumbling things. When you came to, your eyes were so black, it was like you had the void in place of your eyes. As Logan calmed you down the brown starts to come back. You scared the crap out of us Virgil!” Roman filled me in. I felt myself begin to shake a little bit, fear and realization hitting me like a train. Logan squeezed me tighter against his chest when he felt my shake, rocking me slightly as he did so. 

“The consequences,” I whispered, only loud enough for me to hear. I looked over Logan’s shoulder at the other two. Patton was silently balling his eyes out, worry and fear written across his face like black ink. Roman was worried, but he held more composure than Patton, he also seemed relieved. Roman was rubbing Patton’s arm in an attempt to support him. When I finally felt ok enough to let go, Logan held me at arms length and searched me with his eyes. His hands slid down my arms and cupped my hands. 

“How do you feel?” Logan asked. 

“Tired,” I muttered, looking to the ground. 

“Can you tell us what happened? What did you feel?” Logan’s hands squeezed mine tighter. I explained to them everything I felt, everything I experienced with great difficulty. 

“You know what this is,” I said, looking into Logan’s eyes, “It’s begun. The consequences,” 

Logan nodded his head grimmly. He slowly pulled me into a standing position, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. 

“Please Logan, this isn’t necessary, I can walk on my own,” I said quietly, but soon my other arm was being lifted over Patton’s shoulders as he took my other side. They walked me back to my Cabin and laid me in my bed. Once I was tucked in and in the most comfortable position they could put me in, they left. I was alone to my thoughts.

I thought back to how easily I tried to give in. How I wanted to continue floating through the void. I wondered what would happen if I was trapped longer. Would I lose my sight completely? Would they start stripping me of my other senses too? I remembered the peace that I felt while in the void, and that scared me most of all. 

I knew my body was exhausted after physically draining myself just now, and my mental strength was weak and dwindling. I needed to sleep, but I was too scared of the calm and peace that sleep gave. It felt too much like the void. I refused the drowsiness that threatened to take over at every given moment. I wouldn’t let myself feel like that again. I hated it more than I hated anything else in my life. I knew that I didn’t sleep much as is, but considering what just happened, I was sure I was going to get less. I stared up at the ceiling, fresh tears rolling down my face. I hoped that Logan would be able to find a fix, one that didn’t require me using my powers. 

I watched the hours crawl by, fighting with myself to stay awake. I watched the world slowly fade to night, the only light being from the moon. I tried to sit up, to find something to do, but my body wouldn’t let me. I tried multiple times to move as the night went on, but it wasn’t till just before dawn that my body caved. I paced my cabin for a few minutes before going outside. I didn’t want to sit at the tree, so instead I sat at the very edge of the water. I looked at myself in the lake’s reflection, noticing how awful I looked. My eyes were sunken and my already dark bags made me look like I had black eyes. I noticed that my iris’s looked dark purple, which was new. I always had dark brown, not purple. Purple wasn’t even a natural eye color! 

I looked down at my hands, cupping them in front of me and willing a small protective ball to form in my hands. I squeezed my fingers around it, taking out some of my stress by squeezing the ball between my hands, knowing that it wouldn’t break. I watched the glowing purple ball in my grip, following the currents of energy that powered it. I watched the sun rise and listened for the creak of a cabin door opening. I heard Patton wake up, and waited as he walked up to me. He sat at the edge of the water, not saying anything to me yet. He watched the ball in my hands, then pulled a rune out of his pocket. He muttered a quick word and watched as a flash of green surrounded the rune, effectively making another protective circle. I knew mine was stronger because it tapped into my energy, but Patton’s was still impressive. 

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“Like crap, but I’ll recover,” I responded dryly. 

“You never showed us how you make those, could you show me? I’m awful with magic, but I’d like to know,” Patton asked shyly, pointing to my little ball of energy. 

“Yeah, I can show you,” I willed the ball to disapitate, then started again, “I tap into my personal energies, and depending on the size of the shield it will take more or less from me. I force the energy out of me and towards what I want it to surround. As long as I stay strong, the ball won’t break, or if I pass out, then it’ll disappear too.” I explained everything to Patton as best I could, showing him how I created the ball. 

“You said that you make it surround something, what is it surrounding now?” He asked, staring down at my hands. 

“I cup my hands together and will the ball to circle the space between my hands.” 

“Oh! Thats cool! I can will my rune to be as big as I want, but the rune has to stay in the center of the shield,”

Another cabin door opened, telling me and Patton that Logan was awake. He silently walked over to us, sitting down on the other side of me. I continued to stare over the lake’s surface, but I knew Logan was looking at me. He was most likely trying to see if something was wrong or if I was ok. 

“Virgil, how are you feeling?” He asked, same as Patton. 

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Patton, like crap, but I’ll recover,” I responded, going back to squeezing the glowing purple ball in my hands. Patton willed his rune to return to normal, then shoved it back into his pockets. 

“Did you get  _ any  _ sleep last night?” Roman asked, his head popping out of the water, effectively scaring all of us. I jumped back a little, my heart racing, but I got it under control. 

“Yeah, a little,” I lied. I didn’t want them worrying even more than they already were. 

“If you say so, you dark prince,” Roman muttered. Patton stood up and started making breakfast, Logan joining him. I didn’t budge from my spot, and neither did Roman.

“Virgil, please tell me the truth, are you ok?” He asked, his voice showing no amusement or playfulness. I shifted my eyes down to look him in the face, taking in the pity he showed. 

“Don’t worry about me, sir-sings-a-lot. I’ll be fine, I just need a little time,” I said, giving him a weak smile. I really did believe I just needed some time. I had been given one of my worst nightmares, then became sleep deprived, and now I have so much stuff on my plate to worry about at once, that I could barely function. My mind was swimming, and I couldn’t make it stop. 

Roman seemed to think my answer acceptable as he swam off to join Patton and Logan in making breakfast. 

Across the lake I noticed something moving closer. I felt anger and fear explode in me, and this time I didn’t try and make the spirit go away. I had stuff I needed to say, and this spirit was going to answer me. Logan had already seen one of the spirits, but this would be new for Patton and Roman. I stood up and waited as the glowing orb drew near, expanding into a humanoid form. I noticed that this one was a man, with a clear gunshot to the chest. 

“Tell me what's happening to me!” I yelled at the figure. 

“Consequences, Virgil. We warned you this would happen,” The ghost said. I heard a small cry of shock behind me but didn’t turn to look. Logan appeared next to me, his face set and angry. 

“What the hell do you want with Virgil!” Logan yelled, but the ghost didn’t move or even recognize Logan’s presence.

“They only respond to me,” I told him. “What are the consequences? How do I stop them?” I asked the ghost, but he only smiled at me.

“You know how, Virgil. You just won’t. It only gets worse from here, and soon your own friends won’t even want you,” The gunshot victim laughed. 

“That will never happen!” Patton shouted behind me. 

“What do you mean? What’s next?” I asked, my voice quiet, fear filling my form.

“My dear, That's something you have to figure out on your own. We will have you eventually, Virgil. Take control.” 

“Never! I will never give in to you! How many times do I have to say it! Do I need to fucking hammer it into your skulls? Or lack thereof?” I screamed at the top of my lungs. The ghost’s face turned angry, his white light shifting to red. Logan took a step back, but I took one forward. I got up into the ghosts face, looking him in the eyes. 

“You can’t do anything to me,” I whispered to him, his form getting even redder. His lips turned up into a smile. 

“Maybe not, but I can mess with them,” He turned to Logan, then at the speed of light went after him. Logan threw his hands up, covering his face. I screamed out, throwing my hands into the air and shoving every bit of energy I had into creating a shield for Logan. Just as the ghost was about to hit, a purple energy force field appeared around Logan. When the ghost came in contact with the purple energy, he evaporated into the air. I dropped the shield then fell to my knees, shock overcoming me. I almost got Logan hurt, and all because I talked back to a ghost. The others ran over to me, asking if I was ok. I ignored their words, and instead looked at Logan. 

“I’m so so sorry, I almost got you hurt, you were almost attacked because of me,” I whispered to him, watching as his face turned from concern to shock. The others fell silent, and Logan pulled me in a hug. 

“You didn’t mean to, and I’m not hurt, I’m fine because you saved me. Don’t apologize. You’re ok, and I’m ok.” He said, holding me tightly. The others joined in on the hug, Roman getting everyone wet. 

“You’re ok, Virgil. We will help you with everything you need. Tell us what to do,” Patton asked, pulling from the hug after a while. I looked around at the group, all of them staring expectantly at me. 

“I don’t know,” I whispered, caught in my thoughts yet again. 

“That’s ok! Take your time! Maybe we could ask someone what's going on?” Roman spoke, “But like, without telling them you’re a necromancer, obviously!” 

“Who would we ask? As far as I can tell, no one has fought their powers this much. No one has ever documented having consequences to their powers like this, and we would be putting Virgil at risk,” Logan responded. I knew the answer was obvious, but I didn’t have the heart to bring it up now, nor did I think they were in the right place to hear it. 

Patton pulled all of us over to the table where breakfast was already set up and prepared. I stared down at my food, unable to eat. Breakfast was quiet as everyone thought about what happened. I mustered up as much courage as I could before speaking. 

“I need to leave,” I said, catching everyone’s attention. 

“What? Virgil, no!” Roman spoke first. 

“I can’t put you at risk, and these consequences are going to get worse. Considering what the ghost said, this is going to hurt you. I don’t even know what the consequences are, but the last one took my sight, maybe they are slowly taking away my control? Either way, I need to deal with this on my own,” I explained. 

“Virgil, we can help you! Please don’t run away! You’ll hurt us more by leaving!” Patton pleaded, gripping my arm in his hands. 

“I agree with Patton, Virgil. We can help you, we will take every measure to ensure your safety, and ours. We will continue looking for a cure, we will find something. I beg of you to stay and let us help you,” Logan reached across the table and took my hands in his. Patton was sobbing, Roman had tears running down his face, and Logan’s eyes were wet and teary. It broke me to see them like this so I focused my attention to the table. 

“There might not be one, and if these consequences get worse I don't want you to see me like that.” I spoke quietly. 

“We will find something, please trust us, Virgil!” Roman said, his voice cracking multiple times. I could feel my own tears coming to the surface now, running down my face and dropping into my lap. 

“F-Fine, but if-if I get worse, I-I’m leaving,” I sob out. Patton jumped at me, wrapping me in a tight hug. I refused to lift my eyes from the table, scared to see when I looked up. I felt Logan squeeze my hands that were still in his. I reluctantly brought my gaze up to Logan’s, scared to see what I might find.

I could see relief and fear in his eyes, he was hesitant but happy that I stayed. I moved my eyes to Roman who gave me a tight smile, tears still streaming down his face. I didn’t know the thought of me leaving would give anyone a reaction like that, but it was both a refreshment from my usual responses, and a burden for when I actually do need to leave. 

We all moved on with our days, but it was needless to say I was out of it. The others seemed to notice my dull mood and clear sidetracked mind. Patton and Roman were constantly asking if I was ok, and I caught Logan watching me multiple times with a concerned expression. I went back to my cabin in an attempt to get away from the rest. 

I laid on my bed while my thoughts went crazy. I wasn’t kidding when I said that if I got worse I would leave, I just hoped it didn’t come to that. 


End file.
